Pocahontas VS Belle
by LunaMarley
Summary: Une réflexion que Rose nous livre, pas si insignifiante que ça... Quel que soit le monde dans lequel on vit, cela nous concerne. Simplement parce qu'on est humains. OS


**Pocahontas VS Belle**

Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, et j'aimerais vous livrer une part de moi, et peut-être aussi je l'espère, une part d'humanité. Toute cette réflexion a commencé de façon anodine, et même triviale, mais comme vous le comprendrez, pour moi tout mérite qu'on y prête attention, et rien qu'on le dénigre, même si c'est très souvent difficile.

L'autre jour j'ai fait un test sur OpenAsk, (parce que j'ai beau avoir deux parents sorciers, je suis une Granger-Weasley, donc ma mère a ensorcelé ordinateurs et live-box pour que nous puissions nous instruire aussi de façon moldue, en tout cas c'est la version officielle), pour savoir quelle princesse Disney je suis (évidemment, Hermione Granger a élevé ses enfants dans le respect des traditions et donc des dessins animés). Puérile me direz-vous ? Rêveuse je vous répondrai. Et c'est ainsi que les lois métaphysiques d'internet et des tests psycho-cinématographiques m'attribuèrent comme sosie de rêve Belle, l'amoureuse de la Bête, la lectrice ingénue qui voit au-delà des apparences et s'évertue à aimer et aider ceux qui l'entourent, prête à se sacrifier parce qu'elle croit en leur valeur.

J'ai été tout d'abord un peu déçue, parce que si je me reconnais dans ce personnage, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être Pocahontas. Le charme exotique y est peut-être pour quelque chose, mais surtout la grandeur de son destin : elle défend la paix et protège son peuple, respectant chaque chose avec une sagesse infinie et une impassibilité, une sérénité, que j'ai toujours admirées, moi qui suis lunatique et sensible (certains diraient trop). Mais peut-être que cette magnificence d'âme n'est qu'un mythe ? Un idéal à atteindre ? Ou bien un mode-d'être réservé à quelques personnes exceptionnelles, du style le Dalaï-Lama ? On dirait ma mère, Hermione Granger, modeste mais grande héroïne de guerre. Ou en tout cas, c'est l'image que la société sorcière a d'elle, et d'oncle Harry. Enfants mais déjà sauveurs de l'humanité. Pourfendeurs du Mal, répandant partout la justice et la paix dans un message d'amour et d'ouverture aux autres. Mais ça, c'est la version officielle, je sais qu'ils ont énormément souffert, ils craquent encore parfois. Je vois bien que ça leur pèse. Une vraie Pocahontas reste fière, droite et sage quoi qu'il se passe.

Pourquoi je la trouvais supérieure à Belle ?

Parce que si elles ont toutes deux des missions semblables qui me tiennent à cœur, telles que dépasser les différences, promouvoir le respect... Pocahontas le fait à plus grande échelle, c'est sur tout son peuple qu'elle amène la paix, c'est une relation entre deux nations qu'elle amène la compréhension, c'est quand même historique comme moment ! Cela ressemble tellement à ce que nos parents ont fait... Comme je les admire ! C'est dur de s'empêcher de les envier, parce que même si ils ont eu beaucoup de mal, ça a donné un sens à leur vie, ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient, ils ont détruit Voldemort !

Alors que Belle, elle, ne réalise cela que pour son prince charmant, son amour personnel, ce qui paraît moindre à côté, convenez-en. D'autant plus, et surtout, que j'ai toujours trouvé ça complètement niais, malgré mes rêveries interminables et la morale qui me plaît bien. Mais quand on y regarde bien, ce n'est qu'une forme d'amour parmi tant d'autres qu'elle distribue autour d'elle. Elle a toujours été aimable avec ceux qui l'étaient avec elle, et elle a appris à les connaître et à les aimer, quelque soit leur apparence ou leur identité, c'est ÇA la vraie morale de l'histoire.

Peut-être qu'accorder de l'attention, de l'amour, ou au moins pour commencer du respect autour de soi est un premier pas pour atteindre cet idéal de paix qui fait autant rêver. Un pas que nous pouvons tous franchir, sans avoir besoin d'être Pocahontas ni de vivre sous le règne d'un Mage Noir. Parce que vous voyez, l'importance du personnage de Belle, c'est qu'elle ne représente pas un mythe mais une humaine comme nous tous, qui serait réaliste. Elle a ses peurs et ses fantasmes, elle a ses coups de colères et ses déceptions, elle fait des erreurs aussi. Elle juge les gens de son village insipides et moins dignes d'intérêt qu'un livre. Et ça, c'est ce que nous faisons tous, vous et moi, chaque jour. Dans la rue, à Poudlard ou au travail, dans le Magicobus, parfois même à la maison, on ignore les gens qui passent autour de nous. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme on voudrait, parce qu'ils parlent de quelque chose qui ne nous intéresse pas, parce qu'ils font partie d'une autre Maison ou d'une autre année, parce qu'on n'a pas le temps...

Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas changer les choses ? Prendre quelques minutes pour discuter avec la personne qui attend au même arrêt de bus que nous tous les matins depuis des mois, aller au concert d'un artiste engagé, s'investir dans un association, faire attention au sens des mots qu'on prononce et réfléchir à ce qu'on nous dit quelque soit la source, aider un camarde de classe ou un collègue sur son travail même si ça ne nous rapportera rien directement et que le système nous a mis en concurrence, ne pas rire à une blague raciste et ne pas être d'accord avec ses potes quand ils parlent des femmes comme de cochonnes, sourire ou au moins regarder en face les personnes que l'on croise dans la rue ou les couloirs... Prendre le risque d'être déçu(e), que ça ne paye pas, et qu'on nous méprise, puisque c'est ce que l'homme moderne a appris à faire. Parce qu'un peu d'attention ça fait toujours du bien, et même si un refus peut nous blesser, ne pas essayer de rentrer en contact avec l'autre et se retrancher sur soi est la pire des solutions.

Aimer un peu plus le genre humain, et y croire à fond, c'est une façon de changer les choses. Sans être Pocahontas ou le Dalaï-Lama. On peut faillir à la tâche parfois. Mais Amour et Humain devraient être synonymes pour tout le monde, juste en étant un peu la princesse Belle et en écoutant les sages nous parler.

A tous les cyniques derrière leurs écrans, je voudrais vous dire que oui, je crois en ce que j'affirme : il n'y a qu'en commençant soi-même par respecter ceux qui nous entourent que l'on pourra espérer un jour voir chacun être digne de ce respect. Vos commentaires sarcastiques (et je ne vise pas seulement les Serpentards, aussi les désabusés) ne me feront pas changer d'avis sur l'amour et le genre humain, seulement sur vous-mêmes. Demandez-vous si l'image que vous donnez n'est pas celle que les autres vont vous renvoyer.

A tous ceux qui pensent que je suis idéaliste, utopiste, voir complètement cinglée, et à qui ces mots passeront au-dessus de la tête, prenez quand même le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'oublier. Vous n'avez rien à y perdre.

Résultat du battle : dans le monde de l'utopie, Pocahontas a le plus la classe, mais dans la réalité, si Belle est un personnage qui me caractérise vraiment, alors je n'en suis pas peu fière, et j'aimerais me fondre dans la masse pour une fois : une masse de gens tolérants qui pensent comme moi que si Bob Marley et Dumbledore sont d'accord, alors c'est que le pouvoir de l'amour comme source de paix doit bien exister quelque part, au fond de nous.


End file.
